dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball TG
Dragon Ball TG (Dragon Ball 'T'ales of 'G'ohan) is a story by Super Saiyan Gohan. It features different amazing adventures of Gohan during the time points which are not shown in the anime. Chapters 1. Gohan's Pterodactyl Adventure 2. Z Fighter Training Adventure 3. Hyperbolic Time Chamber Adventure 4. Time Travel Adventure 5. High School Adventure 6. Kai World Adventure 7. Inner Buu Adventure 8. Wedding Adventure 9. Tournament Adventure 10. Final Adventure Sequel The author has planned a sequel for this story, Dragon Ball TP, if Dragon Ball TG is successful. The sequel will feature the adventures of Pan (which is a totally boring premise and as a result, there will be no trilogy to the Tales series.) There will be 'no '''sequel as the author is pretty much busy. Gohan's Pterodactyl Adventure Narrative Gohan, was born to Chi Chi and Goku, a poor family on Mount Paozu. As a child, he was much exposed to the natural surroundings, something which Vegeta's and Bulma's future son, Trunks would miss out on. Since Gohan was part Saiyan, he had a tail which was a Saiyan trait. Goku, at that time, didn't know that he was a Saiyan, so he consulted Master Roshi whether he should cut off Gohan's tail or let it be. Master Roshi told him it would be wise to leave it as it is and not to meddle with the laws of nature, but warned Goku not to allow him to look at a full moon. Goku took leave of Master Roshi and returned home. Chi Chi begged Goku to cut it off and made several futile attempts, but none were, of course, successful. Gohan lived a hapy life with his family. When he was 3, he had the most wonderful adventure of his childhood, but of course, he didn't remember it. It took place, of course, at Mount Paozu, something which changed Goku's and Chi Chi's views about him. (In a bad way.) Story "Gohan! Gohan!! Where are you?" shouted a woman. "Yes, mother. What is it?" asked a boy, from upstairs. "Come and have your dinner. And then go and study, mmk?", said his mom. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a sweaty faced Goku entered the house. "Hey Chi-Chi, what's for dinner?" he asked. "Ramen. And Sticky Rice." said Chi-Chi, exiting the kitchen. She stared at him. Good lord, Goku! You need a bath! Let ''me give you one...''" ''Chi-Chi said with a loving caress in her voice. '' '' Gohan was watching this from upstairs and he sneezed. Chi-Chi who was in the process of unbuttoning Goku's shirt looked sternly at him. "Gohan. Go out and play. Come back in after mid night. Mmk?" said Chi-Chi. "But mom, what about my home-" said Gohan. "NOW!!" shouted Chi-Chi. Gohan ran out of the house at top speed. "And close the door!" shouted Chi-Chi from inside. As Gohan proceeded to close the door, he heard Chi-Chi say, "Oh darlin', I'd like a bannana for dinner tonight..." and Goku chuckled. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Saiyan Gohan Category:Canon Respecting